The present invention relates to a tool for inspecting components of vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel tool for inspecting a vehicle serpentine belt without removing the belt from the engine.
Belts are used in many locations on vehicles. Serpentine belts are used to transfer power from the engine to the alternator. Over the course of use, belts deteriorate and need to be replaced. Current inspection methods are cursory at best. A vehicle maintenance technician can review the belt while the belt is still attached to the vehicle or he may remove the belt completely, which is a cumbersome process with its own expense. If the technician leaves the belt attached, a light is usually needed as the belt is not in an easily accessible location on the vehicle. Because of this location, illuminating the area to be inspected is usually problematic.
Next, the technician looks on the outside of the belt for significant cracks. He also might lift the belt with his fingers to view the underside. If there are more than four significant cracks in one square inch, the belt needs replaced. Currently, the technician will view the belt and “eyeball” whether or not it “looks” as if it needs replaced. Using his own expertise and knowledge, if the belt “looks” deteriorated, he will recommend replacing the belt.
This process is not beneficial to the vehicle owner. Replacement of serpentine belts is expensive. The owner is relying on the technician's “gut feeling” as to whether or not to go through this expense. Each technician has his or her own expertise and one technician may recommend replacement while another may not. Additionally, an owner may just follow the vehicle manufacturer's recommended service limits which will either result in the belt breaking before the suggested replacement mileage or premature replacement of a belt.
Also known are tools for removing belts from vehicles. These belts usually have a hook or similar arrangement that allows the technician to apply leverage to the belt to lift it out of its seat on a pulley within the engine. Once the belt is lifted from the seat it is moved away from the pulley and removed from the engine. These tools can be cumbersome to use for inspections and are usually vehicle specific, meaning certain tools can only be used on certain makes or models of vehicles.
The present invention attempts to solve some or all of these problems. The present invention is a tool for inspecting belts. The tool may include a main body, an upper tang, a right tang, a left tang, a holder and a handle. The upper tang, right tang and left tang define a window therebetween. The window is adapted to receive a belt for inspecting. The handle may be a flashlight and may be attached to the holder by a fastener selected from the group consisting of a screw, a pin, a nail, a rivet, a bolt, a tack, a clasp, a hook, a peg, a cable, a clamp, a clevis, a lug, a ferrule, glue, cement, tape and any combinations thereof.